


A Christmas Surprise

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Slice of Life, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike goes on patrol at the local mall hunting vampires but finds Santa instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Christmas Surprise  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike (Spike/Buffy implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 769  
>  **Summary:** Spike goes on patrol at the local mall hunting vampires but finds Santa instead.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spike Goes To See Santa](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/4852213.html) special at nekid_spike

Spike stood in front of the automatic doors of the Sunnydale Mall and watched the hustle and bustle of the crowd whispering their Merry Christmas’ and Happy Holidays to each other as they passed by in a hurry.

A sigh swept through him. He could be back at his crypt, bored out of his skull but still away from all of this mundane pretense of festivities, instead as soon as the Slayer had mentioned the suspected vampire attacks in the busy mall he had all but jumped at the chance to get out.

And this is what bored got him, surrounded by people he couldn’t bite and even if he could he wouldn’t. Not because he had lost what made him a vampire but all because of her. 

“What the bloody hell?” 

Buffy, with her hand on the hilt of her stake, spun around to look in the direction Spike was staring in. “What?”

“That.” Spike couldn’t take his eyes off the glaringly gaudy display of giant candy canes, reindeer, elves running to and fro and other assorted decorations all of it guaranteed to excite the children with promises of their little hearts’ most fervent wishes.

A snicker escaped Xander. “You haven’t heard of Santa?”

Spike glared at the boy. “I’ve been around a hell of a lot longer than you. Of course I’ve heard of Santa. It’s this...” He waved his hand to include everything in front of him. “This over the top display that boggles my mind.”

Buffy nodded her head in agreement. Every Christmas it seemed as if each ‘Meet Santa’ tried to outdo and out decorate the previous year. The result being more, gaudier and bigger decorations than the one before.

“I think it’s festive.” Xander’s eyes were bright with wonder. “It really gets you in the mood.”

“You would.” Willow whispered beneath her breath as she bumped him with her shoulder. Honestly, even at his age he was still such a big kid.

The slayer bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud at the exchange between the two of them. “Okay, I’ll go this way, Willow, you and Xander take the next wing and Spike if you can scout around on this level we’ll meet back at the food court in fifteen minutes. If you run into trouble...”

Xander and Willow with laughter in their voices replied in unison, “Beep you.”

 

Santa sat in his chair; his eyes followed the pale blonde-haired man as he walked towards him. He looked so unhappy his heart went out to him. No one should suffer the kind of pain he could see etched on the man’s face. With determination in his voice he called out as the man drew near, “And what would you like from Santa this year?”

Spike didn’t even have to think about it. "What I want is something I will never have."

The man known as Santa Claus glanced over to where Spike was staring at the pretty blonde woman walking in the opposite direction between the other two people with her. _Ah. I see._ “I wouldn’t be so sure of that. You never know what Christmas will bring.” 

He whipped around to gawk at the man in the red suit. “What?”

But of course Santa wasn’t about to say anything. He would never spoil a Christmas surprise especially not for one who needed it the most. His white hair swayed beneath his velvet hat as he shook his head before laying his finger next to his nose. 

A stray laugh captured Spike’s attention, although there had been precious little of it lately he would know her laugh anywhere and he turned to see Buffy spin around and start walking towards him with Xander and Willow in tow. He wondered what was going on. By the time he turned back around a closed sign had been placed between two candy canes and Santa was gone.

“I thought we were splitting up to search.” Confusion laced Spike’s voice.

Buffy nodded. “We were. But that was before I noticed the closed for renovations sign in the darkened wing around the corner.” 

Spike didn’t need to hear anymore. Without a word he fell into step beside Buffy.

“What did he say?”

Even without the name he knew exactly who Xander was talking about. But for some reason he couldn’t quite fathom Spike didn’t want to say anything. “He just said Merry Christmas.” Spike ignored the doubt written plainly on their faces. He wasn’t sure what Santa had meant by what he'd said but he was going to keep it a secret... just in case.


End file.
